Alec Please
by DarkInuangel
Summary: Alec has to go home but Magnus wants him to stay. What will happen when Alec agrees to let Magnus try to convince him not to go. AlecxMagnus Chapter 2 is here!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or the song lyrics used in this fic. This isn't really a song fic, he just dances and somewhat sings with the song. If you want to listen to it yourself its Issues by Mindless Self Indulgence. RATED M AND IS MalexMale , YAOI, SLASH what ever you know it as. Enjoy :) I might write another chapter of the uh.. *cough* yeah.

"Please Alec." Magnus wined softly into the younger boy's ear as he hugged him closer. Gently a hand rubbed up and down the leather material that covered the Warlock's legs. Tracing the seam of the flamboyant and tight pants upward he groaned and placed a quick kiss on Magnus' lips.

"I'm sorry but I really do have to go." Magnus sighed and shifted from sitting on his lap to straddling it so he could scan those blue eyes with his cat like ones. "Their expecting me to be home around four and its getting close, Isabella is covering for me as it is. My parents are getting suspicious too. I'm lucky to be able to come here…" He was shushed with a finger at his lips.

"Alec, darling, I'll make you a deal." The Shadowhunter eyed him suspiciously. "If you, in your glorious Shadowhunter self discipline still want to leave after I try to convince you then I won't mind, but you have to let me 'voice' my argument." The way Magnus was staring down at him made the younger man gulp. There was something menacing, in a sexy way, behind those eyes. Alec nodded.

The Warlock grinned from ear to ear and snapped his fingers. Immediately the lights dimmed and a loud bass pulsed through them. The music held a slight techno tone but Alec didn't in the least know how to begin describing it nor did he know the song.

'_I'd rather fuck her than kiss you but I won't press the issue.' _

The shadow hunter gulped as Magnus began to sway to the music above his lap. Seductively the glitter coated Warlock reached down and began to peel off his vest which he could have just unzipped and slid off but it didn't just seem as sexy that way. Reaching down he grabbed Alec's hands and placed them just below his chest, slowly sliding them down over his flesh and fishnet shirt. Magnus shivered at the cool touch of those slender fingers sliding over his skin, hoping they would touch more flesh later. Once they reached the bottom the Warlock closed dark haired, and very flustered man's fingers around the lip of his pants.

Alec couldn't help himself as he subconsciously licked his lower lip, his eyes glazed over with the beginnings of an irresistible lust. Magnus smiled, he would have his shadowhunter tonight even if Alec didn't know it yet.

With out warning Magnus slid off of the younger's lap, Alec's fingers pulled free of the Warlock's waistline. Anyone else, Alec was sure, would look absolutely ridiculous dancing alone in such a fashion but for Magnus it worked and was doing exactly what the Warlock had in mind for the Shadowhunter's now crumbling will.

'_Its three am, she wont put out, lets go make out with her friends, make out with her friends friends'_

Magnus snapped his fingers as he mouthed the words and then, much to Alec's surprise, and image of himself appeared behind the Warlock. This Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus's waist as he turned around and proceeded to kiss the fake on the lips. Slowly Alec's seducer bent backwards as the fake kissed down his neck and chest. A surge of ridiculous jealousy waved over the Nephlim. It was himself wasn't it? That didn't stop him from clutching the arm of the couch to keep himself from standing and capturing the Warlock himself. With another snap of his fingers another Alec appeared kneeling, his face lingers close to Magnus' now upside down one. Alec knew that it was all illusionary but his brain didn't seem to be functioning properly enough to see through it and he wasn't sure he would have wanted to anyway. Magnus smirked and pushed the fake Alec back and straighten himself, knocking the other into the wall which caused both illusions to break and disappear with wisps of smoke.

"I'd rather fuck him than kiss you." He sang out with the song and walked, seduced, his way back to Alec. "Excuse me do you want to screw? I'm so amazing in the sack…" The Warlock sung again, his voice deepening with his own arousal.

Alec nearly fell of the couch as he leaned forward and kissed at the belly between the fishnet diamonds. Standing up he captured Magnus' lips with a fury causing the older man to let out a moan. Taking a moment to laugh he captured Magnus' lips again and hooked his fingers around the dainty fabric that laced over the Warlock's smooth skin. "I'm sure Izzy can think of something to tell them in the morning."

Magnus let his fingers slip into the waist ban of Alec's jeans and sung "Now take those clothes off and show me what you're made of."

I know its short but I want to make it two different chapters if I continue with this. Thanks for reading, sorry if its crappy, I'm a better rp'er than at writing both characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec mashed his lips against the lips covered with some magical purple lipstick that never smeared while fumbling over himself with weak knees. Magnus was happy the main support for the Nephlim was the tangle of the hands running through his spiky, soon to be even messier than before, hair and the promising contact of their lips. Feet, instead of the busy hands, were used to close the door behind them to keep Chairman Meow from his ever nosey habit of trying to snuggle up between them.

They both had their eyes closed as they backed up to the bed groping and kissing. Smiling like a mad man Alec released their lip lock and tried to back up seductively but let out a little yelp in surprise as he stepped on a stray shoe that littered the floor of the Warlock's messy room. Magnus was so entranced upon the Shadowhunter that even though he wasn't touching his eager lover he went down with him and ended up between his knees, arms on both sides of Alec's waist. A laugh that emitted from the younger ones lips turned into a groan as Magnus closed the small space between them and rubbed their painfully erect neither regions together.

"Alec, darling." The Warlock whispered with a breathy voice. "At this rate we aren't going to make it to the bed, and we are right next to it." Grabbing the hem of Alec's soft brown sweater he tugged the younger man up and removed the fabric that was much too thick for his already scorching hot skin. White lip marks formed and faded where the Downworlder kissed the Nephlim's flushing chest. Alec fell back onto the floor and squirmed under the hot mouth teething waves of rapture from his nipple.

When they had first done remarkably similar activities the Warlock's two rows of sharp teeth had made him nervous but now he found himself wanting Magnus to test the limits of his skin. Magnus grinned from ear to ear at the arched back Shadowhunter beneath him. Alec was flat again against the floor, looking up at Magnus quizzically.

"Why did you stop?"

"Just looking at how beautiful you are." He said as a finger traced over one of the Nephlim's many marks. Alec rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smiling.

"Well now it's my turn to observe and take decisive action." Lifting his legs he bent them at the knee and brought his heels in front of Magnus' shoulders. With a little effort the Warlock fell though the gap on his legs and Alec scrambled upwards. Grimacing at the uncomfortable fiction his pants caused he strode forward and jerked Magnus up with mock force when in reality his grip was light and the pull looked harder than it was. Turning the sparkly one to face him Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and with quite the effort, lifted the taller one and slammed him against the mattress.

"Don't tire yourself out before the real fun begins darling."Magnus slapped chidingly against his cheek as Alec crawled atop of him.

"Shut up you." He silenced him with a quick kiss and then stood up above him, relieving himself of his pants and undergarments. Magnus watched him with hungry cat like eyes. It took a lot for the Warlock to not sit up and capture his lover's length between his kiss-swollen lips. If they got distracted they might not end up doing what they so rarely get to do because they didn't have the time and Alec couldn't usually stay, and if they did get to enjoy full intimacies, he didn't wake up for quite a while afterwards.

Not bothering trying to get Magnus out of the tangle of fishnet that somehow ended up a shirt Alec pulled down the leather pants slowly, moving from the top to the bottom, and of course, he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. The Warlock let out a little gasp when the Nephlim grapped him and licked at the weeping head.

"Not fair.." He breathed, clinging to the sheets. Of course Alec didn't know what he was talking about so he just smirked and laid kisses on the fluttering stomach. With a frantic hand Magnus reached to his bedside table and withdrew a small bottle from the drawer.

Not soon enough a curious finger explored the cave of hot flesh that made the Head Warlock of NewYork pant and hard as a rock. Over and over the Shadowhunter rubbed agaisnt the prostate that made small expulsions of liquid dribble down to be caught in his mouth. "Please Alec..." Magnus moaned as he arched up into his lovers mouth. Alec smirked, his eyes glazed over with lust, it was the mear beauty of the glitter coated man being pleasured that allowed him to maintain this much focus and control

"Alright love." He stated sweetly as he coated himself with the strawberry sented lube. He was just about to enter his pleading lover when he stoped and turned to stare at the small lump of fabric wich held his cellphone in the jeans pocket. "Uh.." Magnus sat up suddenly and snapped his fingers. A loud pop and a little puff of smoke rose from his pant's pocket. Before Alec could say anything his lips were sealed with a hot and need filled kiss. "I'll get you a new one."

The kiss got him back on track as he pushed himself in, the heat engulfing his penis that was tight with need. Magnus wrapped his legs around the Shadowhunter as they began to form a slow rythm. It wasn't like the time before when they were rushed, both of them wanted to make this last as long as they could. Between heated kisses and the pounding of flesh, erotic moans and tender caresses their carefull love making became fantic. Magnus could barely make out Alec's panting face through his blurred vison. It was sweet bliss and with a few more pushes and caresses both Warlock and Shadowhunter exclaimed in extacasy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince Mom and Dad that you got caught up in games?" Alec titled his head at her in questioning.

"Yeah games, it was the first thing I blurted out so I had to roll with it." Issebella taped her foot at him. "And why isn't your phone working?"

Alec smirked at her and pushed by.

Sorry this took so long XD I rewrote this like 5 times then decided just to go with the orringall, I was also busy with you know, trying to graduate and what not lol. This fic has inspired me to do a cross over of sorts. I dont know if ill make it an offical crossover but heres the sum of it. (Ideas from Night Angel trilogy) Issebella is beautiful, Jace and Clary have been gifted with special ablilites and even Simon had something special about him now. But where was Alec? Beside from being gay, which he didn't think was anything too out of the norm now, is a normal man. Alec is the NightAngel, the Wetboy (assassin.. sort of) who judges both Downworlders and Nephlim alike.


End file.
